Korean publication number 93-25113 discloses cylindrical puzzle assembly with a plurality of holes formed on the outer circumference of cylindrical bodies at regular interval. Puzzle pieces with different colors are inserted into the plurality of holes. A ball and a spring are inserted into a groove formed on one side of each of the cylindrical bodies for stopping the cylindrical bodies. A recess is formed into which the ball contacts on the other side of each of the cylindrical bodies. The several cylindrical bodies with puzzle pieces are inserted in a row into a shaft a side of which an end plate is formed. Other end plate is inserted into the other side of the shaft and finally screwed up into the puzzle assembly.
This conventional puzzle assembly has been useful for a development of children. However, especially an adult has not used the conventional puzzle assembly because this is very easy to putting the puzzle together. The conventional puzzle assembly could not bring a curiosity from an adult and it was boring, especially, by an adult.